


В името на отца и сина и Ким Джонг Хюн

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки искаше да стане отец. Или поне си мислеше, че иска да стане. Но тогава се появи Ким Джонгхюн и вече наистина не знаеше какво иска. Добре де, знаеше. Но не му се гореше в Ада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В името на отца и сина и Ким Джонг Хюн

\- И Моисей се качил на планината, където-

Джинки се опитваше да си държи очите отворени, Бог му свидел, че го правеше, но сякаш притегляни от невидима сила, те се затваряха по свой собствен акорд, бавно и сигурно като въртенето на земята. 

\- …всяка заповед….

Гласът на свещеника допълнително влошаваше нещата. Приличаше толкова на много на този на дядо му, който бе велик разказвач и обичаше да приспива внука си с измислени истории за пиратски съкровища и прокълнати замъци. 

Джинки се отказа да се бори със съня и се облегна на стената от дясната му страна, надявайки се, че отчето няма видимост към него. 

Досега трябваше да е свикнал, че не е особен любимец на съдбата. 

И защо правеха библиите с толкова твърди корици?

Отец Джон стоеше надвесен над него, библията с която го беше халосал по главата, все още на заплашително близко разстояние до него. 

\- Почти съм сигурен, че е грях да използвате светата книга за насилие. - промърмори Джинки, както обикновено, казвайки първото нещо, което му хрумне. 

Отец Джон вдигна предизвикателно едната си вежда и приликата му с Арнолд Шварценегер бе толкова поразителна (като изключим бялото расо, естествено, някакси не си представяше терминатор с нещо прилично на рокля), че Джинки почти очакваше да чуе прослувотото ‘I’ll be back’. 

\- Благодаря за това малко напомняне, Джинки. Ще бъда още по-благодарен, ако внимаваш малко повече по време на сутрешните молитви. - каза отчето строго и Джинки можа само да кимне, изправяйки се на мястото си като войник. Това се случваше толкова обезпокоително често, че вече бе развил нещо като рефлекс. 

Отчето се върна на мястото си и Джинки изпусна въздишка на облекчение, отпускайки се. Стаята миришеше на нафталин и познатата, тежка миризма започваше да го задушава. 

*** 

\- Нека позная, отново си чел до сутринта? - изсумтя Кибум, отхапвайки си от сандвича. 

За разлика от Джинки, той не беше тук, за да стане отче. Не, по вероятната причина бе, че бе преспал с последната си частна учителка и родителите му бяха решили, че едно лято в католически манастир може да го вкара в правия път. 

\- Стават такива инциденти. - бе обяснил разсеяно на Джинки (които вече бе преминал през всички нюанси на червеното). - А и мислех, че чорапа на вратата е достатъчен индикатор какво се случва зад нея. 

\- Защо? - се бе намръщил Джинки, чудейки се какво има общо с чорапа с това, което правеха женените двойки. 

\- Такова си сладурче. - погали го по главата Кибум, игнорирайки обидения поглед на новия си приятел. 

\- Не можех да я оставя на най-интересното. - възкликна възмутено Джинки с пълна устата, изстрелвайки няколко трошички право към отвратеното лице на Кибум. - Упс. Без да искам. Съжалявам, Кибум. 

\- А аз мога ли без да искам да ти изкарам очите? - попита заплашително Кибум. 

\- Предлагам да не стигаме до такива крайности. - вдигна ръце във въздуха Оню, в знак на мир. 

Кибум поклати глава и се върна към сандвича си. 

Столовата бе пълна с познати. Повечето бяха като Кибум и на края на лятото щяха да си тръгнат, но имаше и няколко послушници като Джинки, които се бяха събрала на една маса, почти не говорейки помежду си. 

Джинки не бе успял да се впише в тяхната компания. Което не беше кой знае колко изненадващо. Като цяло трудно се вписваше в която и да е било компания. Просто не го биваше да завързва приятелства. Това, че се бе сприятелил с Кибум бе истинско чудо и когато си спомнеше, че след два месеца другото момче щеше да си тръгне, вероятно завинаги, сърцето му се свиваше. Бе свикнал със самотата, но това не означаваше, че я обича. 

\- Хей, каква е тази физиономия? - изкара го от мислите му Кибум, гледайки го разтревожено. 

\- Нищо, нищо. - поклати глава Джинки. - Просто си спомних за края на книгата, която четох. 

\- Нека позная. Главните герои са умрели? 

\- Нещо такова. - каза Джинки и в този момент погледа му попадна върху новодошлия. Беше непознато момче с шокиращо руса коса. Бе облечено с дънки и бяла тениска, която разкриваше широки рамене и чифт добре оформени ръце. Непознатия започна да се оглежда и погледите им се срещнаха. По тялото на Джинки плъзнаха тръпки и той смутено наведе погледа си, привличайки вниманието на Кибум, който се обърна за да види източника на смущението му. 

\- Някой май не обича да спазва правилата. - подсвирна Кибум, обръщайки се обратно към Джинки. - Виж го само как е облечен. Чакай малко, изчервен ли си? Заради него?

\- Не! - почти извика Джинки, карайки няколко момчета от съседните маси да го погледнат въпросително. С крайчеца на окото си забеляза, че новото момче се настана на маса в ъгъла, поставяйки таблата с храна пред себе си. Той започна да се храни и Джинки преглътна, гледайки като хипнотизиран как мускулите на ръката му започнаха да играят под кожата с всяко ново движение. Кибум се изсмя и това сепна Джинки от транса в който бе изпаднал, засрамено отмествайки погледа си. Какво му ставаше за Бога? 

\- Ауу, някой има първото си увлечение. - изкикоти се Кибум. 

\- Увлечение? - повтори след него Джинки объркано, докато смисъла на думата не си проби път до съзнанието му. - Какво? Не! Той е момче! 

\- Толкова си сладък. - поклати глава Кибум и се изправи от мястото си, вземайки таблата си. - Трябва да отида до стаята си преди следващите часове. Щом онзи можеше да се облича така, значи и аз ще мога да си сложа нещо, което не прилича на пенсионерска униформа. 

\- Чакай! Имаше предвид преди малко?

Кибум махна след себе си, но не му отговори. 

Джинки захапа ядно от сандвича си, отказвайки да погледне отново към момчето. 

*** 

\- Да, бабо, всичко е наред. - извъртя очите си Джинки, навивайки кабела на старовременския телефон около показалеца си. - Да, ям редовно. Да. Сутрин, обед и вечер. Бабо?

Джинки започна да духа в слушалката, тракайки по пластмасата отстрани. 

\- Бабо? Връзката… Ужасна… Утре.. - след тази убедителна инсценировка, Джинки затвори телефона, въздишайки облекчено. Обичаше възрастната жена, но постоянните и въпроси понякога го влудяваха. 

Протегна ръце нагоре и се обърна с намерението да се върне в стаята си. Минаваше девет и имаше време само и до половина, преди да започнат да проверяват общежитието. По принцип се обаждаше по-рано на баба си, но тази вечер бе закъснял малко, помагайки на Кибум с реферата му за кръстосните походи. Малка усмивка се появи на лицето на Джинки, когато си спомни колко ужасено гледаше другото момче, когато разбра, че трябва да пише всичко на ръка. До колкото му бе известно, единствения компютър в манастира се намираше в офиса на отец Джон и на него дори нямаше интернет. 

Джинки излезна на двора, тръгвайки по пътеката към онази част на манастира, която се бе превърнала в общежития. Във въздуха се носеше сладкия аромат на рози, примесен с планински полъх, който погали нежно горещите страни на момчето. Джинки изви главата си нагоре, опитвайки се да обхване ярките звезди. От тук можеше да се види дори и млечния път и тази гледка накара сърцето му да забие бързо. Макар понякога града, в който бе израснал да му липсваше, там той никога беше имал шанса да види нещо такова. Постоя няколко мига така, след което се сепна и побърза надолу по пътеката, осъзнавайки че му остават нещо повече от броени минути, преди да го хванат и да получи ново наказание. 

Бе почти стигнал до общежитието, когато чу покашляне. Огледа се наоколо объркано, лампите закачени по стените на манастира твърде далече, за да може да види нещо ясно. Но тогава, в мрака до един дъб, проблесна нещо като огънче и изгасна мигновенно. Джинки се намръщи. Дядо му бе върл пушач и бе напълно наясно какъв е този източник на светлината. 

Противно на всякаква логика, Джинки реши да се приближи до пушача. 

\- Какво искаш? - попит дълбок, момчешки глас. 

Значи някой от учениците. Със сигурност не и някой от послушниците. 

\- Не е позволено да се пуши. Ще загазиш. - каза му строго Джинки, опитвайки се да придаде на гласа си авторитет, който всъщност нямаше. 

\- И това теб какво те засяга? - сряза го дълбокия глас. 

\- Просто се опитвам да ти помогна. - намръщи се Джинки, кръстосвайки ръце отбранително пред гърдите си. 

\- И кой е казал, че ми трябва помощта ти? - този път в гласа прозвуча чиста подигравка и Джинки се ядоса. 

\- Хубаво. Твоя работа. Аз няма да търкам подове. - сопна се Джинки и понечи да се обърне и да си тръгне, оставяйки задника на съдбата му, когато ръката на непознатия се стрелна напред, хващайки за лакътя и успешно затопорявайки го на мястото му. - Какво си мислиш, че правиш? Пусни ме!

Нарушителя на правилата най-накрая излезна извън покритието, което даваше дъба и на очите на Джинки се разшириха комично, когато на бледата светлина, която едва стигаше до тях, разбра, че това е не някой друг, а новото момче. 

\- Сега като се замисля, наистина е много некултурно от моя страна, да те пусна без да ти кажа дори една благодаря. - усмихна се то и поради някаква причина коленете на Джинки се огънаха. Какво се случваше с тялото му? - Името ми е Джонгхюн. 

\- Джинки. - отговори повече от рефлекси, от колкото от нещо друго, опитвайки се да измъкне от желязната хватка, но безполезно. Не можейки да се спре, погледа му се спусна от очите на русото момче към плътните му устни надолу по мускулестите гърди покрито от същата тениска с добавено кожено яке, което закриваше ръцете му. 

Джинки не беше разочарован от този факт. Не, не беше. 

Осъзнавайки какво прави, той върна погледа си нагоре, което, както се оказа, бе грешка, срещайки пламенния поглед на непознатия, който се усмихваше знаещо. 

\- Вече можеш да ме пуснеш. - каза тихо Джинки, не искайки нищо друго повече от това да се махне от тук, оставяйки обърканите усещания и чувства зад себе си. 

\- Не мисля. - каза също толкова тихо Джонгхюн и лицето му започна да се приближа бавно, топлия му дъх, галейки бузите на Джинки, който бе замръзнал на мястото си Джинки затвори очите си, въпреки че едно гласче в главата му крещеше, че трябва да се помръдне, да направи нещо. Точно преди устните им да се докоснат Джонгхюн се спря. - Имаш красива уста, Джинки. 

Джинки ахна и направи стъпка назад, но Джонгхюн вече го бе пуснал, отдалечавайки се спокойно с уверена крачка. 

***

 

\- Имаш огромни торбички. - контрастира Кибум на другата сутрин. Беше събота и нямаха часове, но бяха решили да отидат по-рано в бибилиотеката, за да свършат цялата си домашна работа, която им бяха дали за понеделник и така, оставяйки си неделята свободна. - Сериозно трябва да спреш с тези книги. Имаш вид на мъртвец. 

\- Не съм чел. - каза уморено Джинки, прикривайки прозявката си с ръка. 

\- Тогава защо изглеждаш така? - попита учудено Кибум, завивайки надясно по коридора и минавайки през откритата част, слънчевите лъчи играейки с косите им. 

\- Дълга история. - промърмори Джинки, усещайки как бузите му пламвайки предателски, изпращайки отчаяни молитви към небесата Кибум да не продължи да рови, но къде ти. Все едно акула да не подуши капка кръв в морето. 

\- Охо, усещам нещо интересно. - изхили се Кибум и се зави рязко, придърпвайки протестиращия Джинки надолу по стълбите, към поляните зад манастира, които учениците използваха за да релаксират. Избра едно отдалечено местенце и тупна на сочната, зелена трева, повличайки след себе си Джинки, които се призими тромава на задните си части. - Свързано е с Джонгхюн, нали? 

\- От къде знаеш името му? - попита Джинки намръщено. 

\- А ти от къде го знаеш? - контраатакува Кибум.

\- Дочух го случайно. - оправда се Джинки, но и двамата бяха наясно, че е спипан. Кибум повдигна едната си вежда, доста далеч от впечатлен и Джинки въздъхна. - Добре, добре. Той ми го каза. 

\- Той ти го каза? - повтори след него Кибум и веждите вече изчезнаха някъде далеч под бретона. - Кога?

Джинки се поколеба за момент. През изминалата нощ се бе опитвал да се убеди, че не се беше случило нищо чак кой знае колко необикновено. Смешното бе, че колкото повече се опитваше да го направи, толкова по-ясно си спомняше как дъха на Джонгхюн беше погалил кожата му. И това го влудяваше. 

\- Вчера. Видях да го пуши отстрани на общежитието. Помислих си, че все още може да не е запознат с правилата и това какво ще стане, ако го хванат и реших да го предупредя. - каза Джинки намръщено. 

\- И?

\- И какво?

\- Как ти каза името си, глупчо. - засмя се Кибум, подпирайки се ръцете си и облягайки се назад. 

\- Знаеш, че е нормално хората да си казват имената, когато се срещат за първи път, нали? - сопна се Джинки. Не можеше ли просто да спрат тази тема. - Хайде, да отиваме в библиотеката. 

\- Библиотеката няма няма за да избяга. - изплези му се Кибум. - Ти го харесваш, нали? 

И бам. Право в целта. Джинки не можеше да си обясня, как Кибум разбираше страховете му по-добре от него самия. 

\- Той е момче. - възрази Джинки, изпъвайки се на поляната, едно стръкче диво цвете, гъделичкайки бузата му. - И аз съм момче. - реши да добави за всеки случай, ако на Кибум се бе изплъзнал този факт. 

\- Е и?

\- Как така ‘е и’? 

\- Знаеш, че няма нищо лошо в това да харесваш човек от същия пол, нали? - попита Кибум, осъзнавайки, че трябва да е внимателен с темата, ако не искаше Джинки да се затвори в себе си. - Не е нещо от което да се страхуваш или срамуваш. 

\- Но в библията-

\- Библията е писана много, много отдавна. - прекъсна го Кибум нежно. - Тогава хората не са разбирали много неща. И това, което не са разбирали се е превръщало в нещо лошо. Не бива да оставяш една книга писана преди хиляди години да ръководи живота ти и да ти казва кой си ти. 

Джинки замълча, вперил поглед в пухкавите, бели облаци, които се носеха по небосклона. 

\- Винаги ми е било интересно, защо искаш да станеш отче? 

Джинки се обърна към Кибум, срещайки откритите му, изпълнени с любопитство очи, в които нямаше подигравка. 

\- Заради дядо ми. Той беше отец. Най-добрия човек, когото познавам. Почина преди три години от рак на шията. 

Лицето на Кибум помръкна и той съжали за въпроса си. 

\- Но всичко е наред. - усмихна му се Джинки, виждайки лицето му. - Знам, че е някъде там и все още се грижи за мен. По неговия си, странен начин. 

\- Сигурен съм. - усмихна му се Кибум и ръката му намери неговата, стискайки я леко, предлагайки му мълчалива подкрепа, която Джинки с радост прие. 

\- Всъщност исках да съм художник. - каза изненадващо след няколко минути Джинки. - Но когато споменах това на баба... Трябваше да видиш лицето и, Кибум. Сякаш бях забил нож в гърдите и. Не мога да и причиня това. Те направиха толкова много за мен и ме отгледаха, когато родителите ми починаха. Ако клетвата ми за отец ще я направи щастлива, то така да бъде. 

Сърцето на Кибум се сви. Знаеше, че Джинки носи добро сърце, но не предполагаше докъде може да се разпростре тази доброта. 

\- Остатъка от животът ти е прекалено голяма отплата, не мислиш ли? - въпроса бе заден тихо, при все това думите се забиха в ушите на Джинки, ясни като биенето на сутрешните камбани. - Няма нищо лошо да си егоист от време на време. А и щом баба ти те е отгледала, няма да се откаже от теб просто защото си решил да станеш художник. 

\- Кибум…

Кибум се изправи на крака, подавайки и ръка на Джинки. 

\- Да отиваме в бибилиотеката. Но ми обещай, че ще си помислиш върху думите ми, става ли?

Джинки кимна и двете момчета се запътиха към манастира, потънали в спокойно мълчание. 

*** 

\- Сигурно се шегуваш. - прошепна си гневно Джинки, осъзнавайки че седнала на любимото му място до прозореца в библиотеката, стоеше не кой друг да е Джонгхюн. Русото момче си играеше с нещо, което подозрително приличаше на мобилен апарат, игнорирайки напълно разтворената пред него книга. Събирайки целия си кураж, Джинки се приближи до него, изкашляйки се, за да привлече вниманието му. Джонгхюн надигна глава и големите, черни очи се впериха в него, въпросително, успешно карайки Джинки да загуби дар слово. 

\- О, пак ти. - устните на Джонгхюн се извиха в малка усмивка и сърцето на Джинки сякаш забрави как да бие, карайки го да си поеме дълбоко въздух. - С какво мога да ти помогна този път?

\- Нямашправодаимаштелефон. 

Веждите на Джонгхюн се повдигнаха въпросително и изведнъж на Джинки му се прииска да намери дупка в която да се скрие. Прокашля се и пробва отново, надявайки се този път да звучи по… ами човешки?

\- Телефона ти. - махна с ръка към устройстото, снишавайки гласа си. - Тук не може да имаш такъв. 

Джонгхюн се намръщи. 

\- И защо не?

\- Правилата-

\- Майната им на правилата. - каза малко по-високо от нужното, но слава богу, единствения друг посетител бе прекалено далеч, за да ги чуе, а библиотекаря бе почти глух. - Достатъчно е, че ме забутаха в това забравено от Бога място. 

\- Това не е забравено от Бога място! - сопна се Джинки, чувствайки се странно защитнически настроен към манастира. 

\- Добре, успокой топката, тигре. - засмя се Джонгхюн и лицето му се отпусна. - Оценявам усилията ти да ме уведомяваш за всяко нарушение и правило, но мисля че вече съм достатъчно голям, за да се грижа за себе си и да поемам отговорност за собствените си решения. 

Джинки отвори и затвори уста няколко пъти, чудейки се защо просто не се обърнеше и не се махнеше далеч от това арогантно момче. 

\- Защо не седнеш? - предложи Джонгхюн любезно, в очите запалено онова игриво пламъче. 

\- Това е моето място. - уведоми го Джинки, докато се настаняваше на отсрещния стол. 

\- Интересно, не видях табелка с името ти. 

\- Горкия, мислех, че имаш проблеми с егото, но изглежда и зрението ти не е особено добре. - изрече Джинки саркастично. 

Джонгхюн избухна в искрен смях, извивайки главата си назад. 

\- Забавен си. Харесвам те. - каза, когато се успокои, нехайно, сякаш думите му не накара Джинки да забрави да диша. 

Вече зачервеното лице на Джинки, лумна допълнително и той заби нос в книгата, която си носеше, опитвайки се да не обръща много на внимание на факта, че през повечето от останалото време, което прекараха в библиотеката, погледа на Джонгхюн бе насочен към него. 

*** 

\- Мисля, че имам малък проблем. - призна си Джинки на следващия ден пред Кибум, докато търкаха пода пред кабинета за естествени науки. С четка за зъби. Май изпращането на бележки не беше добра идея. 

\- Ако са веждите, мисля че ще мога да ги оправя. - отговори замислено Кий, изправяйки се за момент, за да изчисти потта от челото си с длан. 

\- Какво пък им има на веждите ми?! - сопна се Джинки, изправяйки се на колене на свой ред. От миризмата на препарата наистина започваше да му се повдига. 

\- Ъмм. Нищо. Перфектни са си. - засмя се неловко Кибум, поглеждайки встрани. 

Джинки му хвърли съмнителен поглед, но честно казано имаше по важни неща за които да да се притеснява. Например за това как ще гори в някой от деветте кръга на ада, заради приличането, което изпитваше към Джонгхюн. 

\- Е, този малък проблем има ли нещо общи с Ким Джонгхюн? - попита Кибум, заставайки пак в кучешка позиция, търкайки унило едно петно, което сякаш си бе там столетия. 

Джинки кимна нещастно. 

\- Виж, Джинки, знам, че ти е трудно, но помисли ли върху това, което ти казах онзи път? - изправи се отново Кибум, решавайки че е напълно заслужил малка почивка и изпълзявайки до стената, на която се облегна с въздишка на облекчение. 

\- Да… - промърмори Джинки, чоплейки гумата в долната част на четката. 

\- И? 

\- И не знам. Толкова съм объркан. - въздъхна Джинки. - Не искам да разочаровам никой. 

\- И затова ще се жертваш? - попита остро Кибум. - Честно казано мисля, че ще си пълен идиот, ако го направиш. 

\- Какво знаеш ти. - сопна му се Джинки, съжалявайки за думите си в мига, в който се измъкнаха от устата ми. - Извинявай, не исках да кажа това. 

Кибум бе вперил изчуващия си поглед в него, карайки да се чувства като онези бели мишки, които използваха в лабораториите. 

\- Няма проблеми. - каза накрая, но напрежението във въздуха си остана. 

Чудесна работа, И Джинки. Защо да не изгубиш и единствения си приятел. 

*** 

-... и знаеш как госпожа Маклоуш не обича да сядаш на канапето и поради някаква причина, но това е глупаво. Защо и е трябвало да го слага, щом няма да се седя на него. Нали за това са създадени, за да -

\- Бабо? - прекъсна я нервно Джинки, хапейки долната си устна. - Мога ли да те попита нещо? 

Баба му можеше и да бе на километри, но майчиния радар си работеше все така добре. 

\- Какво има миличък?

\- Ти…- започна Джинки, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Ако по телефона беше толкова трудно, можеше само да си представи, колко трудно щеше да бъде на живо. - Ще се разочароваш ли много, ако не стана отец?

Тишина. И в мига, в който започна да съжалява, че въобще е повдигнал темата, канейки се да каже, че просто се шегува, от другата страна се чу въздишка. 

\- Миличък, понякога си мисля, че искам твърде много от теб. - каза нежно баба му. - И имам глождещото чувство, че нямам право на това и греша. Ще излъжа, ако кажа, че няма да съм разочарована, но ти си ми внук. И аз те обичам. Дали ще бъдеш отец или не, не може да промени това. 

\- Бабо… - прошепна Джинки, очите му пълнейки се със сълзи. Сърцето му изведнъж се изпълни с толкова много любов към другата жена, че имаше чувството, че ще се пръсне. - Бабо…

\- Детето ми, плачеш ли? - попита го тя, собствения и глас разтреперен. - Единственото, което е важно за мен, е да бъдещ щастлив. 

Джинки изхлипа, притискайки слушалката толкова силно към ухото си, че започна да го боли. Но той не обърна внимание на болката. 

Истината бе, че се бе измъчвал с тези съмнение от толкова дълго време. Още преди да дойде Кибум. Но се бе научил да крие добре тези предателски мисли. А вече..  
Вече нямаше смисъл да го прави, нали?

*** 

Вървеше по пътеката към общежитието, тананикайки си една любима, детска песничка, чувствайки се така сякаш бе направен от перца. Вече можеше да разпери криле и да отлети до онези небеса, към които досега само бе гледал с копнеж. 

Един разсеян поглед встрани и познатото огънче, предизвикаха появата на широка усмивка. Той отби от пътеката и се приближи към дъба, цигарения дим достигайки до ноздрите му. 

\- Нека позная. - чу се познатия глас на Джонгхюн. - Забранено е да се пуши. 

\- Предполагам. - засмя се Джинки, клатушкайки се напред-назад на петите си. 

\- Предполагаш? - попита Джонгхюн и се показа напълно, черните му очи хващайки от изкуствената светлина и светейки като тези на диво животно. - Само това? Предполагаш? 

Джинки се засмя и за голямо изумление на Джонгхюн, протегна ръката си напред, вземайки цигарата от пръстите му и поднасяйки я към своите собствени, поемайки си дълбоко дъх. Естествено, досега не беше пушил и отровния дим го накара да се задави с драскаща гърло кашлица. Е, знаеше, че не е лесно да си готин. В мига в който кашлицата отмина, той започна да се смее. 

Смеха на Джонгхюн се смеси заедно с неговия и този звук на младост, сякаш накара гората да утихне. Джонгхюн още се усмихваше, когато Джинки се наведе напред и бързо и смело притисна устните им, чувствайки се така сякаш в гърдите му избухват фойерверки. 

Съмнението дойде едва когато се отдръпна, но след миг стъписания Джонгхюн се съвзе и обви ръката си около кръста на Джинки, придърпвайки го напред и показвайки му какво всъщност се нарича целувка.


End file.
